With the development of electronic communication technologies, smart television and digital television have become popular household items. More and more television channels are available. With a set-top box, for example, up to 100 or more television channels are often available for user selection. When a user wants to watch a TV channel, the current method requires the user to use a remote control of a set-top box to switch from one channel to the next one, until the wanted channel is found. Alternatively, the user may enter a specific channel number on a set-top box remote control to switch to a wanted channel.
Each of the existing methods have its own limitations. With the first method, it may take a long time to find the right channel; with the second method, it requires the user to remember the channel numbers of TV channels, making it inconvenient to use.